


Now Recording

by Wildjinx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildjinx/pseuds/Wildjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun wants to make a sex tape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Recording

**Author's Note:**

> Once again this is all Bluedreaming's fault, written for Exorelieffund. Based on the video that Sehun posted on his Instagram of Suho doing his ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. XD 3/13

“What is that?” Joonmyun asks as he glances up from where he’s pushing his jeans off his hips and down his legs. He steps out of his pants and boxers then pulls off his socks before positioning himself in the middle of the bed.  
  
“It’s a video camera,” Sehun says as he fiddles with buttons and adjusts the focus. He points it to himself, flashing it a grin and a V sign before turning it on Joonmyun.  
  
“I can see that,” Joonmyun says, resisting the urge to glare up at Sehun. Dating the maknae has given him the patience of a saint. “But what are you doing with it right now?”  
  
“We’re going to make a sex tape,” Sehun replies like it’s the most normal thing in the world. Like they do this kind of thing all the time. They don’t. But Joonmyun can’t say that he’s all that surprised since Sehun is always springing all kinds of kinky shit on him in the bedroom (or out of the bedroom because just last week Sehun wanted to try giving him a blow job while they were at a movie theater). There was that time when Sehun had put a pair of cat ears on Joonmyun’s head and a tail butt plug in him. That night Sehun had fun fucking Joonmyun while telling him what a _very good kitten_ he was.  
  
“Sehun,” Joonmyun begins but Sehun is already expectantly holding out the half-empty bottle of lube for him to take. He gives Joonmyun his best maknae eyes, a dangerous mix of too cute and irresistible and Joonmyun instantly caves, sighing as he grabs the lube out of Sehun’s hands. He mumbles complaints under his breath that Sehun ignores as he clicks the bottle open.  
  
“Touch yourself,” Sehun instructs as he adjusts the camera to focus in on where Joonmyun is spreading the lube over his own fingers. “Show me how well you can open yourself up for my cock.”  
  
Joonmyun groans at the low sound of Sehun’s voice as he trails his slick fingers down his belly, passed his hardening cock and down to his entrance.  
  
“Yeah, just like that,” Sehun praises, pointing the camera down towards Joonmyun’s ass. Joonmyun flushes extra hard knowing that Sehun is recording his every movement. “Get yourself nice and wet for me.”  
  
Sehun shifts the camera into one hand and grabs the open bottle with his free one. He dribbles the cool liquid down Joonmyun’s balls, watching as gravity pulls it the rest of the way down to his ass. Joonmyun shivers, circling his entrance with two fingers like Sehun wanted, occasionally adding pressure but not quite penetrating himself yet.  
  
“Fuck, Hyung,” Sehun curses, eyes never once leaving Joonmyun’s ass. Not even to make sure the camera is still in focus and pointed in the right direction. “Do it now.”  
  
Joonmyun obeys, pushing the tip of his index finger slowly passed his rim and it’s Sehun that gasps when his finger disappears inside. He glances up at Sehun, noting the way his eyes are half-lidded and his cheeks are flushed. Lower, Joonmyun can see where Sehun’s erection presses against the zipper of his jeans. He’d rather have that cock buried in him instead. He moans just thinking about it and pushes his finger deeper.  
  
“Another,” Sehun demands and Joonmyun immediately pushes his middle finger to join the other. He sighs at the stretch of the two fingers inside him, made easier by the excessive amount of lube Sehun had squirted on him earlier. Sehun’s eyes darken the faster Joonmyun fucks himself open with his fingers, pushing the hand that isn’t holding the camera down to palm himself through his pants.  
  
Joonmyun doesn’t wait for Sehun to tell him to add another, he’s too impatient and way too turned on, heavy arousal and anticipation has him panting already. Three fingers is just enough preparation for Sehun’s cock, but he continues to work them in and out of his ass for his boyfriend’s (and the camera’s) viewing pleasure. He moans as he twists them, alternating between fast, hard thrusts and slow, careful drags of his fingers.  
  
“You look so good like that, Hyung,” Sehun says as he sets down the camera for a second to grab the lube again. “Keep going.” He coats one of his own fingers with an excessive amount of lube before he picks the camera back up and aims it at his hand. The camera follows his finger as he finally climbs onto the bed and between Joonmyun’s open thighs.  
  
“Stop teasing,” Joonmyun hisses as Sehun’s fingers slowly drag against the rim of his entrance without pushing inside. Sehun laughs, a light, breathy sound, but does as Joonmyun wants and presses his finger in beside Joonmyun’s. He moans pushing his hips off the bed as he fucks himself on their fingers. “Sehun, shit.”  
  
Sehun uses his free fingers to hold onto Joonmyun’s hand, guiding him in and out, twisting when Joonmyun’s breath catches in his throat. “You’re not going to make me come like this, are you?” Joonmyun asks after a minute of getting his ass fucked open by their fingers. It feels amazing but it’s not nearly enough friction to get him off any time soon.  
  
“I should,” Sehun says and Joonmyun whines. “Okay, okay. Hold on.”  
  
Joonmyun makes another high pitched sound when Sehun pulls their fingers all the way out. He feels empty but he knows it won’t be long before Sehun fills him back up again. He watches not so patiently as Sehun flips the little displays screen on the camera and sets it down on the dresser, making sure they’re both in the shot. It takes a little longer than usual for Sehun to get the condom open because of his slick fingers but eventually he manages to pull it out without tearing it.  
  
Protection hastily rolled over his dick, Sehun positions himself back between Joonmyun’s legs, the tip of his cock dragging against Joonmyun’s entrance. With one last glance over at the camera, Sehun slides into Joonmyun’s tight heat. Joonmyun moans into Sehun’s shoulder as Sehun pushes the rest of the way in.  
  
“Don’t hold back,” Sehun murmurs before he kisses Joonmyun. He starts out with little gentle rocking motions of his hips, barely pulling out more than an inch or so before he thrusts back in. “I want to hear you moan for me.” And as he leans back, hands tightly gripping Joonmyun’s hips, he starts to really fuck him.  
  
“Shit,” Joonmyun hisses. He’s definitely not going to last long with the way Sehun is pounding him open. Joonmyun fists one hand in the sheets above his head and the other in Sehun’s hair to pull him back in as he does his best to match Sehun’s pace. With the change in angle, Sehun’s can’t fuck him as deeply but it doesn’t matter to Joonmyun because he prefers to keep his boyfriend close. He likes it best when Sehun completely covers him with his body.  
  
Too soon Sehun is reaching between them for Joonmyun’s dick. The faster Sehun pumps Joonmyun’s cock, the louder his moans get and all it takes to make him come is a quick twist of Sehun’s palm dragging against his sensitive skin. His grip on Sehun’s hair tightens and he nearly screams as his orgasm washes over him and he spills onto Sehun’s hand.  
  
A few erratic thrusts has Sehun coming as well. He buries his face into Joonmyun’s neck and lets out a long groan, his hips shuddering as he fills the condom. He spends a moment with his lips pressed against Joonmyun’s skin, breathing in the scent of them before he pulls away. Joonmyun reluctantly releases his tight grip on Sehun and he whines pathetically when he’s left empty and cold.  
  
Sehun grins at him as he wipes the mixture of come and lube off his hands before reaching over to pick up the camera. He spends a couple moments pushing some of the buttons on it and frowns. “Oops,” he says, though he doesn’t look terribly upset at whatever he finds. He’s more confused than angry.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Joonmyun mumbles, cracking one eye open to look up at where Sehun is still kneeling over him on the bed.  
  
“Hyung, I forgot to hit record. We have to do everything over again.”  
  
It’s only the excessive amount of patience that Joonmyun has that prevents him from slamming the palm of his hand into his forehead as Sehun picks up the camera and points it at his already wet and stretched ass. “Okay, action,” he says and the little red recording light flickers to life on the camera.


End file.
